More then words
by Cursed-Mind
Summary: “What do you think about, when all the lights go out, and the world falls asleep and the only one left in the large silent room is you."


"What do you think about, when all the lights go out, and the world falls asleep and the only one left in the large silent room is you. What do you think about?" She stared at him idly from her place on the swing, not really looking at him, but looking past him with eyes unfocused. He wasn't entirely sure he knew what she was talking about. The question came from no where, and yet, as she looked past him, emerald eyes unfocused a blank expression held on her face, she seemed to see him, as if he wasn't there; a clear vision in her minds eye that she held onto tightly, afraid, that if she let go, even for the smallest second, it would be gone forever.

He stared at her now, almost as if he were seeing her for the first time although he saw her nearly every day of his life since he was ten. Something was different now. She was older, no longer the cute little girl, but a fine young woman he had somehow failed to notice. But how could he not have noticed really, he knew he had. How could he have missed Sakura, his Sakura, turn into a princess befit for any prince. No, no he hadn't missed it, just failed to admit it. That they had indeed grown up, he had grown up. That the small innocent crush of a young child had turned into love. An emotion he had thought had no place in his world, and yet here she was. Looking at him, really looking at him now at the person he had become not some fantasy her mind played for her of a man whom she could see herself growing old with but the man whom she had grown up with thus far, the man she had always known to be rather indifferent to the world and one she now pleaded with silently to take her into his arms and show her he loved her.

He saw the look, knew it quite well, and he wondered if she could see it in his eyes as well. If she had seen it though the years all those times he had felt his mask slip before it completely fell away around her. Only her. The wall around the thing he called a heart, it only collapsed for her. He wondered, could she see? Could she see how much he loved her, could she see him, with the piercing green eyes that threatened to spill with tears. Tears that he knew he had caused , but always the tears he would wipe away in comfort.

He looked at her, a faint, barely there smile gracing his lips as he looked at her and he knew he was blushing. He stepped towards her slowly almost in a trance, the three steps towards her seeming like thirty before he was crouching in front of her; eye to eye, soul to soul. He wouldn't, couldn't lie to her. The smile still there as he took her face in his hand, cupping her cheek holding her gaze gently with his as he saw her eyes close in an emotion he wasn't quite sure about. He only answered once she had opened her eyes again, the gaze that seemed to hold him there.

"You" was all he said. It was simple, it was the truth. She knew it and she knew she didn't need any words to sugar coat it. She watched him smiled larger now a smile that was reserved for her alone. She watched him walk away from her the cool breeze she hadn't noticed before chilled her now as it pushed the swing for her, squeaking on its un-oiled hinges. Pushing her, telling her, to go after him, or he would be gone. And so she ran, ran after him holding him close to her as she hugged him from behind unable, unwilling to let go; afraid that like the image she saw in her mind, that if she let go, he wouldn't really be there, he wouldn't really be Syaoran.

"Don't go"

__

All that you have to do

Is close your eyes and just reach out your hand,

And touch me,

She felt him turn around in her grasp, felt him coil his arms around her and rest his head on hers.

Hold me close, don't ever let me go

"No, no I don't think I could ever do that."

__

More than words,

Is all I ever needed you to show,

Then you wouldn't have to say...

She looked up at him once again seeing his smiling face come down on her, finding his lips on her own,

That you love me,

Cause I'd already...

she found herself kissing him back.

...know

Fin

My short little one shot written from only God knows where. The snippet of a song in here is "More then Words" Love the song and it came on on my playlist while I was writing this and I was like, lets put this in. - sorry if it got confusing in that fic. It was kind of a drabble but too long to be called one. haha Hope you liked it.

Please Review! I like reading your opinions!


End file.
